Importância
by N. Mandy
Summary: Foi experimentando a guerra, que ela descobriu o que realmente era importante. Resposta ao concurso da Pink Ringo. Naruto/Sakura - Songfic e Oneshot.


Resposta ao concurso da Pink Ringo ;)  
>"Concurso NaruSaku – Por que laranjas e cerejas sãos mais gostosas juntas."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Título: <strong>Importância**  
>Anime: <strong>Naruto**  
>Gênero:<strong> Romance/Angústia**  
>Casal: <strong>Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>~ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. :/, se me pertencessem eu seria a garota mais feliz da Terra! \o/  
>~ A música "Aí Já Era" também não me pertence! D:, ela pertence a dupla Jorge e Mateus e seus respectivos compositores ;)<p>

**Importância**

~~x~~

Já era final do Outono, o vento frio indicando a proximidade do Inverno batia em todo continente. Menos naquele lugar. Ali fazia calor, muito calor. Entretanto, diferentemente das brisas quentes do Verão ou o frescor da Primavera, aquele não era um calor agradável e sim um calor opressivo e doentio. Talvez fosse devido ao cheiro de pólvora que impregnava o ar, ou até mesmo os vários ninjas médicos que corriam de lá para cá tentando acudir as dezenas de feridos que não paravam de aparecer naquela tenda. Na verdade, tanto faz o motivo. A única coisa que a jovem sabia era que aquele calor estava ficando insuportável.

Muitos já haviam morrido. As baixas eram enormes no exército da Aliança e a guerra era desgastante. Lutar contra um exército imortal era difícil, mas não impossível. Ou pelo menos era o que ela tentava se convencer enquanto se esforçava em não deixar ninguém mais morrer em seus cuidados. Nunca antes tivera a oportunidade de experimentar a guerra e agora que finalmente a teve, não estava gostando nem um pouco do gosto amargo e doloroso que ela proporcionava. Os rostos dos feridos ficavam cada vez mais familiares à medida que o tempo passava. Não sabia como ainda estava de pé enquanto via pessoas que praticamente havia crescido junto a ela chegarem ao centro médico em um estado grave, a beira da morte.

O único alívio que a kunoichi podia sentir era saber que o rosto dele não estaria dentre os moribundos que entravam na unidade. Mas, mesmo assim, seus olhos esmeralda buscavam inconscientemente pelos azuis dele toda vez que algum ninja adentrava o recinto.

* * *

><p><em>Para pra pensar<br>Porque eu já me toquei  
>Eu te escolhi<br>Você me escolheu, eu sei_

* * *

><p>Ele sempre foi o tipo de garoto que tomava as mágoas dos outros para si, então ela sabia que se o rapaz descobrisse sobre o que estava acontecendo, seria o primeiro a cair de cabeça nessa estúpida guerra, importando ou não que a vida dele estivesse em risco. Ele possuía um senso de responsabilidade que ia muito além dos limites do seu próprio bem e isso preocupava demais a jovem shinobi. De fato era um garoto hiperativo e estúpido, que ninguém daria um tostão. Entretanto, quando as coisas apertavam, sempre se podia contar com ele. A Iriyou-nin sentia muito orgulho do amigo. E talvez seja por ele ser assim que ela começou a ver o abismo que estava se formando entre os dois. Parecia que estava estagnada em um ponto enquanto ele continuava a progredir ininterruptamente. Na verdade, não era apenas ele; todos os seus amigos pareciam ter amadurecido consideravelmente depois que a guerra começou.<p>

E aquela guerra dava a sensação de estar muito longe de terminar.

Mas enquanto perdurava, a kunoichi não se daria por vencido. Lutaria até as suas ultimas forças e sua última gota de chakra para fazer com que seu lado fosse vitorioso, pretendendo evitar o máximo de sacrifícios que pudesse no percurso. Estava determinada a fazer isso nem que custasse sua vida em troca. E com esse pensamento ela se esforçava além da exaustão para manter-se firme e forte, sem deixar que a situação a sobrepujasse.

- Sakura, problemas! – a mulher de cabelos curtos e escuros atravessou as dezenas de macas com certa urgência. – Aquele idiota escapou da ilha! E a Tsunade-sama está indo atrá -!

Nem mesmo terminou de deixá-la falar. E com apenas as poucas palavras que se permitiu ouvir que toda a sua determinação foi embora e seu coração começou a bater em um ritmo doloroso demais para aguentar. Seu ímpeto foi sair correndo e deixar tudo para trás, e nem mesmo Shizune conseguiu deter Sakura quando a mesma passou a toda velocidade por ela.

Não podia ser!

* * *

><p><em>Tá escancarado<br>Vai negar pro coração  
>Que você tá com sintomas de paixão<em>

* * *

><p>Sua garganta ardia com o gosto da pólvora e da fumaça. O vento frio e denso batia em sua face fazendo com que as maçãs de seu rosto assumissem uma tonalidade rosada, contrastando severamente com os fios de cabelos rosados que, com teimosia, caiam em seus olhos, já ocupados demais em tentar enxergar em meio a tanto caos. As massas cinzentas da destruição oprimiam seus sentidos, e a Haruno mal podia ver um palmo a sua frente. Muitas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro tentando socorrer outras e, ao mesmo tempo, mais e mais explosões eram ouvidas ao longe. O pânico fazia com que ela se apressasse, procurasse com mais vigor. Havia muitos corpos: alguns mortos, alguns vivos, alguns a beira da morte, e ninjas de toda a parte do país reunidos ali perto da Unidade Médica tentava inutilmente amparar todos. Era uma visão aterrorizante e o cheiro de sangue era insuportável enquanto atravessava o campo de batalha.<p>

Por algum motivo sentia seu peito bater cada vez mais penoso e com sofreguidão, como se seu coração estivesse se preparando para o pior. Era uma sensação terrível de perda que a jovem tentava não pensar dessa maneira.

Sabia que deveria ter ajudado Yamato a mantê-lo longe. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que ele fugiria na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Não tinha idéia de como ele descobriu sobre a guerra enquanto estava recluso naquela ilha distante, mas isso não importava agora. O mais importante era pará-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

><p><em>É quando os olhos se caçam<br>Em meio à multidão  
>Quando a gente se esbarra<br>Andando em qualquer direção_

* * *

><p>A bandana da Aliança pesava no topo de sua cabeça de uma forma estranha. Sakura estava definitivamente ignorando seu dever, mas estava desesperada e precisava com urgência acalmar seu coração, por isso vasculhava entre as pilhas de escombros e restos das batalhas contra o exército imortal com a esperança de encontrá-lo logo.<p>

Podia se lembrar da primeira vez que o viu. A garota achou-o um completo idiota. Mais que isso até, não queria nem chegar perto dele e quanto descobriu que ficariam no mesmo time, quase chegou ao ponto de desistir de ser uma shinobi. E até teria feito se a contraparte da equipe não fosse tão interessante para a jovem naquela época. A mesma contraparte que causou tanto sofrimento mais tarde. Mas o que podia fazer? Na época era apenas uma menina, não podia imaginar o que o futuro lhe guardava.

Entretanto, agora que revia seus atos, reconhecia que a verdadeira idiota da história era ela mesma.

Como fora tola, deixara passar sua chance e agora estava se arrependendo amargamente. Precisava sentir a falta que ele lhe fazia para finalmente dar-lhe importância. Como conseguiu ser tão cega a ponto de não ter visto que a pessoa que tanto procurava estava ali do seu lado o tempo todo? E agora a jovem estava desesperada em busca da única pessoa que a apoiou incondicionalmente desde o principio.

E foi por estar presa em seu próprio dilema que ela deixou-se ser enganada pelo inimigo.

* * *

><p><em>Quando indiscretamente<br>A gente vai perdendo o chão  
>Vai ficando bobo<br>Vai ficando bobo_

* * *

><p>Um choro. Um choro tão infantil e desesperado. Era o campo de batalha, deveria ser normal algo desse gênero, mas de algum jeito parecia errado. Ela sentiu que estava muito errado. Distraindo-se de sua busca interminável, permitiu-se seguir o caminho em que o pranto a guiava e deparou-se com uma criança em meio a duas grandes árvores tombadas. Era um menino pequeno, que chorava até que suas bochechas ficassem vermelhas e seu nariz começasse a escorrer. E estranhamente lembrava demais o amigo que ela procurava.<p>

O que uma criança fazia ali? Era uma pergunta sensata e por um momento ficou desconfiada. Mas não conseguiu ignorar por muito tempo o choro da criança. Talvez fosse seu extinto materno falando alto, ou provavelmente a semelhança extraordinária da criança com a pessoa com quem a garota se importava. Não tinha certeza. Entretanto, com o coração angustiado, Sakura se viu com a responsabilidade de ajudar o menino.

- Você está bem? - Arriscou-se aproximar cautelosamente puxando uma kunai de sua bolsa, ainda temendo que fosse uma armadilha. Mas, assim que dera os primeiros passos, sentiu todo o seu corpo retesar e não conseguia se mexer. Praguejou baixinho por ser tão ingênua.

A criança desfez-se em tentáculos horripilantes, de um negro escuro, que languidamente seguia em direção a garota. O contato com a pele era estranho. Parecia gosmento e gelado, mas não tinha forma ou força para isso. Tentou libertar-se liberando seu chakra, mas sem sucesso. Não era um genjutsu. Até mesmo tentou concentrar suas energias na palma das mãos a fim de quebrar as correntes invisíveis, porém os fios negros se desfaziam ao toque. Deveria saber que ninjas de alto nível haviam sido revividos com aquele jutsu repugnante que o inimigo executava, muito provavelmente podia ter um entre esses shinobis que soubesse alguma técnica de paralisia estranha como esta.

Reconhecia que estava em apuros e não tinha a menor ideia nem de por onde começar a pensar em uma forma de sair dali. Para falar a verdade, nem deveria estar naquele lugar: mais cedo, havia recebido ordens de não sair da Unidade Médica. Entretanto, ela havia desobedecido e agora estava em uma situação nada consoladora. Mas sua desobediência tinha nome. Embora geralmente fosse uma ninja composta e que sabia o que fazia, existia uma única pessoa que conseguia abalar o seu centro de equilibro e mandar toda a sua fachada descarga abaixo. A mesma pessoa que fazia com que seu coração batesse freneticamente e que não saía de sua mente enquanto os tentáculos enegrecidos apertavam com mais força seu corpo, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse de dor.

E foi então que ela viu. Começou com um brilho amarelado bem forte e então, como se um meteorito atingisse a terra, o chão partiu-se ao meio com o impacto da explosão. Algo havia voado ali e apesar de seus olhos não terem visto com clareza, o seu coração sabia o que era.

- Sakura-chan, você não deveria estar brincando aqui fora. – ele disse sorrindo de forma tão infantil quanto da primeira vez que o vira. A jaqueta laranja e o cabelo loiro inconfundíveis. A Haruno sentiu sua pulsação acelerar enquanto uma onda de felicidade e alívio preenchia o seu corpo.

- N-Naruto.

E antes que percebesse, ele a pegou nos braços e disparou para longe.

* * *

><p><em>E aí já era<br>É hora de se entregar  
>O amor não espera<br>Só deixa o tempo passar_

* * *

><p>Apesar de aparentar ser o mesmo, Naruto estava diferente. Não só por não ser ele exatamente que estava ali, mas porque exalava uma presença distinta e Sakura podia sentir isso no mais íntimo do seu ser. E ele brilhava. Não era o sol ou qualquer outra fonte de luz, ele literalmente brilhava. Brilhava em um belo tom amarelado que trazia vida para o campo de batalha, colorindo aquele amontoado de massas cinzentas que se via por toda parte. E Sakura estava tão hipnotizada por aquele brilho que não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.<p>

Naruto segurava-a protetoramente em seus braços, brilhando como um pequeno sol, e dissipando os tentáculos negros sem forma que ainda estavam em sua volta. Com a distância, os fios iam ficando cada vez mais para trás e a sensação ruim de estar sendo tocada por algo gelado e gosmento passou. O calor de seus braços era agradável, ela percebeu e por um instante desejou ficar assim para sempre.

Estando longe o suficiente do ataque, Naruto diminuiu o ritmo da fuga, correndo mais devagar enquanto ainda carregava Sakura no colo. Percebendo a diferença de velocidade, Sakura acordou de seu devaneio e puxando a manga da jaqueta do Uzumaki, disse tentando falar mais alto que o vento:

- Naruto, pare!

Obedecendo a ordem da Haruno, Naruto parou um pouco mais a frente na floresta, sinal algum do inimigo por perto. Sakura desceu dos braços dele com brusquidão, apesar dele segurá-la como se fosse frágil, e ela caminhou alguns passos para frente dando-lhe as costas.

- Er... Sakura-chan? – Naruto estranhou um pouco a reação da companheira.

Sakura virou-se para ele com uma carranca no rosto. Ele meio que sabia o que estava por vir.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – ela esbravejou com uma fúria descomunal e o garoto sentiu o soco vindo antes mesmo de ela levantar os punhos. Desviou por milímetros.

- Sakura-chan, vamos evitar o uso de forç-! – ele tentou negociar, mas mal percebeu o segundo golpe vindo. Uma árvore bloqueava sua fuga, e acuado, já estava esperando o impacto da força sobre-humana das mãos da Haruno. Fechou os olhos já sentindo o estrago que a mão concentrada com chakra faria, mas o que sentiu foi um leve soco no peito. Confuso, abriu os olhos.

- Onde está o original? – Sakura disse cabisbaixa, sem qualquer vestígio do recente acesso de raiva que possuíra seu ser, dando voz a dúvida que estava a corroendo por dentro desde o momento que ele viera ao seu resgate.

- Lutando contra alguns caras fortes. – Naruto respondeu simplesmente.

Sakura imaginava isso. Sabia desde o principio que aquele não era o verdadeiro Naruto, que era apenas um de seus clones da sombra, mas não importava. Apenas aquele clone conseguia demonstrar uma parcela de toda a força que o Uzumaki adquirira durante seu treinamento com o Hachibi. E isso frustrava Sakura. Não por ele estar mais forte, nem de perto isso, mas porque o abismo que estava entre eles, apenas aumentava de tamanho. Sentiu seu coração afundar no peito e seus olhos começaram a pinicar.

- I-Idiota... Você não deveria estar aqui, é perigoso. Madara está atrás de você. – a preocupação era evidente em sua voz embargada.

Por um segundo, Naruto ficou sem saber o que fazer; não era bom com garotas chorando e principalmente ver Sakura chorar não parecia certo. O Jinchuuriki se desarmou por completo, liberando o chakra da raposa que até então emanava de seu corpo e abriu um sorriso enquanto levava a mão à cabeça da kunoichi.

- Eu sou muito forte, dattebayo! – ele riu bagunçando os cabelos rosados da Haruno. A garota olhou para ele por entre os dedos da enorme mão que ainda pousava em sua cabeça.

* * *

><p><em>E fica pro coração<br>A missão de avisar  
>E o meu tá dando sinal<br>E tá querendo te amar_

* * *

><p>Quando ele finalmente retirou a mão, Sakura deu um passo para trás, com medo do que poderia acontecer se continuasse tão perto dele quanto estava agora. Ele nem pareceu reparar nisso, apenas permanecia com o sorriso estampado no rosto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Olhando para ele, Sakura quase podia esquecer-se de que uma guerra estava ocorrendo não muito longe dali.<p>

Mas ao contrário do que ela pensava, Naruto notara muito bem o que ela fizera. Foi quase sem querer que a encontrara antes de todos. Um golpe de sorte, poderia dizer. Enquanto estava indo atrás dos outros, mandando cada clone para dar apoio aos esquadrões do exército da Aliança, sentira a presença de Sakura. Como, não fazia ideia. Desde que conquistara o direito de usar o chakra da Kyuubi, muitas coisas estranhas e habilidades latentes pareciam ter despertado nele. Mas de algum jeito, como se tivesse um guia, a encontrou com mais facilidade do que esperava. Sentia-se feliz de poder encontrar com a garota antes que fosse tarde demais. Apesar de estar confiante, sabia das dificuldades que uma guerra proporcionava; tivera um relance de algo similar quando encontrara sua mãe no seu subconsciente. E ele realmente não queria que Sakura estivesse experimentando isso.

- Sakura-chan, você deveria voltar para a Unidade Médica, eu mandei um Bunshin para lá. Eu tenho que voltar para pegar aquele desgraçado que eu deixei para trás. – Naruto aconselhou olhando para o horizonte, percebendo algo que a Haruno não podia perceber. – As coisas estão ficando agitadas.

A garota assentiu a cabeça. Porém, sendo um clone ou não, ela não queria que ele fosse. Quando Naruto estava fazendo menção de ir, antes que desse por si mesma, Sakura estava segurando o braço dele.

- Espere...! – mesmo falando isso, não sabia o que dizer.

Sakura estava hesitante, procurando palavras para evitar que ele fosse embora. Naruto olhou para ela, decifrando o que a expressão angustiada dela queria dizer.

- Eu não vou morrer, eu prometo. – ele anunciou, fazendo com que Sakura levantasse os olhos, surpresa com a seriedade do garoto. – E além do mais, eu não poderia abandonar as pessoas que são importantes para mim.

* * *

><p><em>E tá querendo te amar<em>

* * *

><p>Embora fossem palavras simples, Sakura sentiu seu coração começar a palpitar com mais frequência, de tal forma que estava com medo que pudesse ser ouvido. O rubor facilmente fez seu caminho por sua face, deixando suas maçãs do rosto de tom levemente avermelhado enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça envergonhada.<p>

- Idiota. – ela murmurou, sem saber ao certo de quem estava falando. Dele por fazer promessas que ele não sabia se poderia cumprir ou dela por pensar que ela fazia parte dessas pessoas importantes. Soltou o braço dele e dando um leve tapa em suas costas, empurrou para que seguisse enfrente. – Apenas volte vivo.

Naruto abriu o seu sorriso costumeiro.

- É claro, dattebayo! – e rindo, sumiu de sua vista.

E era bom mesmo que ele voltasse vivo. Ela percebera que precisava dizer algo para ele quando essa guerra terminasse. Algo realmente muito importante.

_"O mais importante na vida não é a situação em que nos encontramos, mas a direção para a qual nos movemos."  
>(Oliver Wendell Holmes)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~~x~~<strong>

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Olá galerinha do mal! Como sempre, eu sumida do FF por um boom tempo, mas não é culpa minha. A culpa é da minha fraca inspiração e empenho e preguiça... Boom, um monte de coisas na verdade x_x'.

~ Mas isso não importa! Vim aqui, depois de ralar um monte para tentar terminar em tempo de ainda participar do concurso que a nossa querida Pink Ringo está promovendo. E como sempre, consigo no ultimo minuto *se esconde*.

~ Fic não betada, então desculpem-me pelos erros de português que possa ter :x

~ Quando tive a ideia para a fic, eu não estava acompanhando o mangá direito, tinha lido só até quando a guerra começou, então está meio fora do que aconteceu. Ignorem isso por favor. ;)

~ Ahh, já me esquecendo! Não esqueçam de deixar reviews! É só clicar ali no botãozinho escrito "Review this Story/Chapter" e deixar seu comentário.

Não tenho muito mais o que falar, mas aí vai uma apelaçãozinha para a jurada do concurso:  
>Eii, Ringo-san, não sou muuito fã desse casal, mas eu me esforcei um monte para escrever, tá ? Então leia com carinho (;<p>

Beeijinhos **:***, _Mandy-chan._


End file.
